


24 (plus one) little moments of Esteban and Lance

by LittleRookie



Series: Advent Calendars [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 24 little Stories, Advent Calendar, Breakfast in Bed, Candles, Cheesy, Christmas, Christmas Baubles, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas market, Christmas songs, Cookies, Cotton Candy (Food), Curiosity, Fireplaces, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Ice, Ice Skating, M/M, Preparing for Christmas, Secrets, Snow, Snowman, Tangled Up, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Wonderland, church, cottage, last christmas, plus one, snowballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Preparing for Christmas Esteban and Lance have 24 little moments together.





	1. The Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> So, the concept of this story is for me to upload one chapter a day until 24th of December (and a plus one on 25th). It will be no connected story but simply 24 moments in the life of Esteban and Lance while they prepare for Christmas.  
> I hope I will be able to update every day. Enjoy :)

„Lance? I’m home!“ Esteban called when he entered the flat he shared with his boyfriend. But instead of an answer he only heard a loud clashing noise coming from the kitchen. Esteban flinched and hurried to get to the source of the noise. He barged into the kitchen and stopped dead in track when he saw the chaos that has been spread.  
Flour all over the place.  
Yolk dripping from the kitchen counter.  
A puddle of milk on the floor.  
And between all this chaos Lance was standing, spoon in hand and a baking tray at his feet. Ah, so that was the loud noise Esteban heard when he came home. The Frenchman took a closer look at his boyfriend and had to hold back a giggle. Lance looked adorable. Flour was stuck in his dark hair giving him a look like an old man. He also had streaks of flour on his cheeks and – now Esteban really had to hold back his laughter – a large white dot on his nose.  
“What happened?” Esteban finally managed to say. Lance glanced at him with a sheepish grin.  
“Well, I wanted to bake cookies for you but I guess … I guess I’m not the best at baking.” The Canadian gestured to the chaos surrounding him. Esteban tilted his head.  
“It seems so.” He said. “Well, we better clean up and then I will show you how to make proper cookies, alright?” Lance nodded eagerly.  
“Yes, please. I really want to try and make some. And you surely are a great supervisor!” Esteban only chuckled at his boyfriend’s antics and went to get a wet cloth to wipe the flour off the floor.

An hour later the kitchen was clean again and Lance and Esteban were making cookie dough. Esteban had an eye on his boyfriend for he didn’t want the kitchen to look like a hurricane had been running through again. Surprisingly Lance did very well with Esteban’s instructions. Though he had failed to crack an egg correctly but luckily Esteban had interfered before the eggshell went into the half made dough.  
Finally the cookies went into the oven and Lance slumped down on one of the kitchen chairs.  
“Phew.” He sighed. “That was some hard work.” Esteban glanced at his boyfriend lovingly.  
“But it was also fun, right?” Lance grinned.  
“It was. But you know what would be even more fun?” Something glinted in Esteban’s eyes.  
“I can think of something.” The Frenchman drawled. “But we have to have an eye on the cookies. I don’t want your hard work to burn.” Lance waved his hand.  
“We will set a timer so there will be no troubles.”  
And with that Lance drew his boyfriend into a bone crashing hug while pressing his lips on Esteban’s. A moan escaped Esteban and Lance took his chance to slip his tongue into the Frenchman’s mouth. Soon their kisses turned more and more passionate and Lance was already groping at his boyfriend’s butt. Esteban in the meantime sneaked his hand into Lance’s boxershorts and softly stroked his already half hard cock. A low whine came from Lance and he thrust his hips into Esteban’s touch. The Frenchman smiled and gripped at his boyfriend’s erection more firmly.  
But then all of a sudden he drew away. Lance made a pitiful sound.  
“What are you doing?” He whined. “Please, go on. Don’t stop, that’s just mean.” But Esteban shook his head.  
“Lance, do you smell that?” He asked nervously while sniffing the air. Lance frowned but then he smelled it, too. In an instant his eyes widened.  
“Oh, no, we forgot the cookies!”


	2. The Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esteban and Lance are invited to a Christmas party. Lance doesn't want to go.

Esteban and Lance were invited to a Christmas party that Checo (one of Esteban's colleagues from work) threw. However Lance was not quite happy about it.  
„Why do we have to go?“ He whined. „I thought you don't even like Checo that much!“ Esteban shrugged his shoulders.  
„Well, i had my problems with him this year but right now I'm okay with him. Besides everyone from work is going and it would be weird if I'm the only one not showing up.“ Lance sighed.  
„I would know so many things that we could do if we just stayed home.“ The Canadian suggested. Esteban nudged him in a playful way.  
„Don't tempt me!“ He chuckled. Lance grinned.  
„Busted!“ He admitted. Esteban pressed a light kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.  
„We could do all those things you have in mind later when we come home. What do you say?“ Lances eyes grew dark.  
„We could but why should we wait?“ He breathed and pulled Esteban close to him. Without hesitation he captured the Frenchman’s lips with his own. Almost immediately Esteban kissed back and let out a satisfied moan. Lance grinned into the kiss, having succesfully distracted his boyfriend from going to the dreadful Christmas party.

An hour later Esteban fixed his dishevelled hair and grumbled lightly in the direction of his boyfriend.  
„I can't believe you tricked me into a quickie so that now we are _definitely_ late!“ But Lance only shot his boyfriend a smug look.  
„Well, you cannot just lay the blame on me. You were as eager as I was!“ Esteban sighed. He knew Lance was right. Still it didn't make things easier.  
„You know that we will get strange looks and quite a few nasty remarks about being late?“ Lance only shrugged.  
„I don't mind them. And you shouldn't mind them either, you know!“ Lance's boyfriend tilted his head.  
„I know. Doesn't mean that I like them.“ Lance drew Esteban in a tight hug.  
„I will stand by you, okay?“ Esteban nodded.  
„Thank you.“ He whispered.

When Esteban and Lance arrived at Checo's house it was their host himself that opened the door. When he saw who was standing in front of him he grinned.  
„Well, well, if it isn't loverboy with his lover in tow. You _do_ know that you are late, right?“ Esteban opened his mouth to say something but Lance did beat him.  
„I'm sorry, Checo. It's my fault." The Canadian stated. „But you know: Sometimes you just have to follow your instincts. And when your instincts say that you have to show your love to your boyfriend you have to do just that. Even if it means you are going to be late to a Christmas party. So yeah. I said I'm sorry. But actually I'm not really sorry. I enjoyed the reason why we are late quite too much. If you would excuse us now I want to see if I can get my gorgeous boyfriend something to drink.“ And with that Lance grabbed Esteban's hand and dragged him away from a dumbstruck Checo.

A while later Lance pressed a drink into Esteban's hands. The Frenchman had stayed quiet since their encounter with Checo. But now he smiled at his boyfriend.  
„You know I wanted to thank you for what you said to Checo at the door. That was really sweet from you.“ Lance smiled and pressed a light kiss on Esteban's temple.  
„I told you I would stand by you. I will always stand by you. I love you!“  
Esteban's face lit up and he kissed his boyfriend short but sweet.  
„I love you, too!“


	3. The First Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes Esteban up because of ... well, "wonderful news" ;)

“Esteban! Esteban! Wake up! Come on, wake up!“ Lance’s exited voice startled a sleeping Esteban and in the next moment he sat up straight in bed.  
“What is it?” The Frenchman asked wearily. “You didn’t drop, burn or float anything, did you?” Lance hopped into the bed next to his boyfriend and grinned.  
“Of course not!” He defended himself. “I wouldn’t be that excited if I had done something like that.” Esteban rubbed his eyes and glanced at his boyfriend.  
“Yes, you’re right.” He admitted. “But don’t startle me like that. Someday I will have a heart attack if you continue that way. Lance only rolled his eyes fondly at his boyfriend’s antics.  
“I’m sorry.” The Canadian said. “But I have wonderful news.”  
Esteban, who was just trying to get out of bed without touching the cold floor too much, looked up.  
“Wonderful news? What news? About your parents? Your sister? Or your…?” He couldn’t speak further because Lance pressed his hand against Esteban’s mouth.  
“I would tell you if you’d stop asking silly questions. So, do you want to hear the news?” Esteban yawned and glanced at the clock. Suddenly his eyes widened.  
“Are you fucking serious, Lance? Did you look at the clock?” Lance’s gaze flickered to the clock that was standing on Esteban’s bedside table.  
“Yes!” He said then. “It’s exactly 6:12 AM.” Esteban let out a frustrated sigh.  
“Smartass! And you know that today it’s Sunday and we could have a sleep in?” Lance smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend.  
“Well, I had to go to the toilet and then I saw and I just couldn’t help myself. I had to tell you right then and there.” Esteban rolled his eyes.  
“Fine. Okay, now that I’m awake would you tell me what your _wonderful news_ are then?” Lance nodded eagerly and grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist. He dragged Esteban out of bed, the Frenchman hissed when his bare foot hit the cold floor. He hadn’t found his warm and comfortable slippers yet.  
Lance pulled Esteban with him until they reached the living room. There Lance directed Esteban to the window.  
“Look outside. It’s snowing! Isn’t it wonderful?” Esteban almost rolled his eyes because _that_ was the reason why Lance pulled him out of bed this early? But then he stopped just in time. Lance’s voice had sounded so … in awe. He had sounded like a little child seeing the first snow in winter. Esteban glanced at his boyfriend. The Canadian stood by the window, hands on the window sill, his bright big eyes staring mesmerized at the falling snow. Esteban’s features softened. Then he stepped next to Lance and wrapped a hand around his waist.  
“You love snow, right?” Lance’s gaze remained on the falling snowflakes but he nodded.  
“Yes!” He whispered. “It reminds me of my childhood. In winter we used to play in the snow almost every day. Building snowmen and making snow angels.” Now Lance looked at his boyfriend again.  
“Can we build a snowman?” He asked. Esteban smiled at the childish gleam in Lance’s eyes. Softly he pressed a kiss against Lance’s nose.  
“Of course we can.” Esteban answered. “But first I’d like to have breakfast.”


	4. The Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esteban and Lance are building a snowman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this ficlet is linked with the chapter before. Also next chapter (5th December) is to read in addition to chapter 3 and 4.

In the afternoon snow has stopped falling but there still were a few centimetres of a fluffy white blanket lying on the ground. Enough to build a snowman, at least a small one.  
“Come on, Esteban! You promised!” Lance whined while hopping up and down with impatience. His boyfriend chuckled.  
“Yeah, I’m coming, Lance, don’t worry. But I have to find my gloves, otherwise I will not be able to build a snowman with you. My hands will freeze! But you can go ahead, I’m going to be outside in a few minutes.” The Canadian huffed but he couldn’t help himself. He had to go outside to see the snow. And so he bounded out of the door and into their yard. Esteban glanced after his boyfriend with an amused glint in his eyes. Then he went into their bedroom in search for his gloves.

After a while Esteban stepped into their backyard as well and almost immediately was shot by a tiny snowball.  
“Finally you made it!” Lance grinned before chucking another snowball in Esteban’s direction. But this time the Frenchman was prepared and so he dodged the white ball. He raised his eyebrows.  
“Didn’t you want to make a snowman? There won’t be any snow left if you throw snowballs at me all the time.” Esteban smiled. Lance giggled.  
“There’s enough snow for snowballs _and_ a snowman, don’t worry. But, yeah, I want to build a snowman, I just waited for you to come outside. Can you help me?” And with that Lance rolled up a ball of snow. Esteban chuckled on more time before going over to his boyfriend and helped him building his desired snowman.

It took them a while but eventually there were three balls of snow standing in front of them. The smallest was on top and the biggest at the bottom. Esteban wiped his gloves where some snowflakes were still sticking onto and then wrapped an arm around his boyfriend.  
“What do you think?” The Frenchman asked. “Are you proud of our work?” However, the look he got from Lance was nothing short of irritation.  
“Proud?” Lance echoed. “How can I be proud when we are not finished yet?” Esteban shot his boyfriend a glance.  
“What do you mean: _we are not finished yet_?” Lance untangled himself from Esteban’s grip and searched in his pocket.  
“Well, we have to give him eyes and a nose, silly.” And with that Lance pulled to pieces of coal and a carrot out of his pocket and put them on the snowman. Esteban mentally slapped himself. Of course the snowman had to get eyes and a nose, how silly of him to forget such an important detail!  
Lance stepped back after placing said items onto the snowman and admired his work.  
“Now you could say he’s almost finished.” He said proudly. Esteban tilted his head.  
“Almost?” He asked. “Why only _almost_?” Lance grinned sheepishly at his boyfriend.  
“Well, a proper snowman could use sticks as arms as well as a hat and a scarf…” He trailed off and his eyes flickered to Esteban’s scarf that was securely tied around his neck.” The Frenchman’s eyes widened.  
“Oh, no!” He protested. “You will _definitely not_ get my scarf! No fucking way!”

Let’s just say in the end the snowman ended up not only with sticks as hands but also with a scarf around his neck _and_ a hat that Lance had managed to steal from his boyfriend’s head.


	5. The Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esteban and Lance want to warm up after building a snowman. But they have different ideas in mind...

In the evening Esteban worked away in the kitchen while Lance was taking a hot shower. After playing in the snow the whole afternoon his body was freezing and his cheeks had been bright red so Esteban had ushered him into the shower as soon as they were inside. Lance had pouted because he wanted Esteban to join him but his boyfriend had refused.  
“I’m going to make some hot chocolate.” Esteban had said. “You’ll need it to warm you from inside.” Lance had only shrugged.  
“You know you could help me for feeling warm inside, too.” He had said. Esteban had smiled but then had pushed him into the direction of the bathroom.  
“Go on, take a shower. I will wait for you in the kitchen.”  
And now Lance was standing beneath the hot water and strange thoughts were running through his head.  
 _Is Esteban angry at you?_  
But why would he be?  
 _Because you stole his hat and scarf to put it on the snowman._  
No, Esteban wouldn’t be mad because of this. And if, then he would voice it. They talked about everything.  
 _Still, there is a slight chance for him to be angry…_  
Lance shook his head to get the dreadful voice out if his head. He knew Esteban. The Frenchman was hardly ever mad. Still, a little bit of doubt stayed. Lance sighed, turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Then he shuffled to the kitchen and peaked in.  
Esteban was standing in front of the oven and stirred something in a pot. As if he had heard the door cracking open silently he spun around. When the Frenchman saw his boyfriend he smiled at him. But the smile soon faltered when he noticed the small worry lines on Lance’s forehead. Hesitantly he made a step towards Lance.  
“Lance? What’s wrong?” Esteban asked in a soft voice. Lance squirmed and his gaze fell to the floor. Suddenly the Canadian heard footsteps and soon felt a warm hand at his chin. Esteban pressed Lance’s head upwards so that the Canadian had to look in his boyfriend’s eyes.  
“Talk to me, Lance.” Esteban encouraged. His boyfriend took a deep breath.  
“Are you mad at me?” He finally whispered. Esteban’s eyes widened.  
“Why should I be mad at you?” He asked dumbfounded. Lance shrugged.  
“You wouldn’t want to join me in the shower and I thought…” Lance trailed off. Now he felt a little bit stupid. But Esteban’s face only brightened and he gazed at his boyfriend with loving eyes.  
“Oh, Lance. Of course I’m not mad at you. I just thought we could cuddle up on the couch and drink a cup of hot chocolate. I know how much you love hot chocolate.” Lance’s cheeks turned red.  
“Oh.”, he mumbled. “I … Sorry, I didn’t think of that … I …” His gaze dropped on the floor once more. Then he heard a light chuckle and lips pressing against his temple.  
“Go and make yourself comfortable.” He heard Esteban whisper. “I’ll be with you in a few. And then we can do whatever you want. Cuddle, kiss, whatever. I don’t care, I just want to be near you.”  
And with that Lance’s doubts were all wiped away.


	6. The Ice Skating Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance convinces his boyfriend to go ice skating. Esteban isn't really happy to...

“Come on, Esteban, it will be fun!“ Lance whined for what felt like the hundredth time. Still, his boyfriend shook his head stubbornly.  
“I’m not going to do that. I will break every bone I have in my body.” Esteban defended his opinion. Lance rolled his eyes.  
“You won’t! I promise you! I will catch you every time you are about to fall. But please! I haven’t been there for so long and I miss it!” Lance put on his best puppy look. “Pretty please?”  
Esteban’s shoulders dropped. He couldn’t deny his boyfriend a wish when he put on that look. And Lance knew this!  
“Fine!” He growled finally. “I will go. But you will pay my hospital treating when I break a leg after all!” Lance again rolled his eyes.  
“You won’t break a leg. It’s like … roller skating. Just with the difference that you skate over ice instead of asphalt.” Esteban glanced at the Canadian in a way that said _Seriously?_  
“Lance, you know I’ve never been roller skating. Not even to mention ice skating. I don’t have a fucking clue what to do!” For the third time in only a short while Lance rolled his eyes.  
“I’ll teach you. And now let’s go before they close the ice rink!”  
“I’d have no problem with that.” Esteban muttered under his breath but then followed his boyfriend (who had readily ignored him) begrudgingly out of their house.

When they arrived at the ice rink Esteban breathed out a sigh of relief. At least there weren’t _that_ many people there which meant if he made a fool out of himself at least there were only a few witnesses.   
Lance had already pulled his skates out and set on a bench to put them on. He looked up at Esteban who just stood there unmoving.  
“What’s the matter?” The Canadian asked. Now it was Esteban’s time to roll his eyes.  
“I don’t have skates.” He deadpanned. Lance looked at him in irritation.  
“Well, if you don’t have skates you can borrow some.” He said and pointed to a counter nearby. Behind it there were skates lined up on racks meant for borrowing. Esteban sighed.  
“Okay, I’ll get some.” And with that he trudged up to the counter.

When he came back Lance was already waiting impatiently.  
“What are you waiting for? Come on, put them on and then let’s go already.” Lance pushed his boyfriend. Esteban muttered something under his breath and finally put his skates on.  
When he was done Lance grabbed his hand and pulled him off to the ice rink. As soon as the Canadian stepped onto the ice a smile spread on his face. Quickly he skated one round to get a feeling for the structure of the ice. Satisfied he came back after a while to an ogling Esteban whose mouth was wide open.  
“What?” Lance wanted to know.” Esteban slowly closed his mouth.  
“Nothing … I just … You looked so … effortlessly out there, like … like you were _made_ for ice skating!” Lance blushed.  
“I went ice skating very often when I was still young. I guess it’s like riding a bicycle. You never forget how to do it.” Esteban just nodded. Lance smiled and held up a hand towards his boyfriend.  
“Come on now. I promise I will not let you fall!”  
And hesitantly Esteban reached out for his boyfriend’s hand and carefully stepped onto the ice.


	7. The Ice Skating Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esteban and Lance go ice skating.   
> Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this story is late and maybe shorter than the others. I had a long day with uni and work...

_Hesitantly Esteban reached out for his boyfriend’s hand and carefully stepped onto the ice._

As soon as Esteban had stepped onto the ice he almost slipped. The face of the Frenchman contorted in horror but just before he fell he felt two arms steady him.  
"Careful there." Lance chided softly. "It's slippery!" Esteban snorted.   
"No shit!" He answerd sarcastically. Lance grinned.  
"It's ice after all. Come on now. Try it out!" Esteban hesitantly looked at the ice.  
"Can we just go back? Or maybe I can just watch you? I think that's way safer than me trying to run on ice." Lance's eyes turned sad.  
"Well if you really don't want to skate then ... well ... I guess it's okay. I just wanted to show you. It can be so much fun, you know?" The Canadian mumbled. Esteban felt guilty. He knew that ice skating meant very much to his boyfriend and he denied him having fun with his constant whining.  
Esteban took a deep breath.   
"Okay, I'll try." Lance's head snapped up.   
"Really?" He asked incredulously. Esteban nodded.  
"Yes. I'll try it out. But ... you will hold me, right?" Lance's gaze turned soft.  
"Of course I will. I will always hold you, I promise!" Esteban nodded, took his boyfriend's outstretched hands and made a first step on the ice. He wavered ever so slightly but as he had promised lance's arms were there and kept him upright.  
Slowly they made a few steps together and suddenly Esteban realised that he actually _enjoyed_ skating on the ice. He let out a shaky laugh and glanced at Lance.  
"I don't know what you've done with me but ... suddenly it feels ... amazing!" Lance laughed.  
"I told you that you would like it." The Canadian answerd satisfied. "Areyou ready to try it out alone?" Esteban thought about it for a moment but then he shook his head.  
"No. I mean ... perhaps I _am_ ready but I don't want to let go. Can we just ... skate let that for a while?" Lance nodded.   
"Of course we can. Stay close!"

And so they skated over the ice. Close to each other as always. In a perfect harmony.


	8. The Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up to find Esteban gone.

Lance yawned and stretched. Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked a few times before his eyes adjusted to the rays of sunlight shining in their bedroom. Meanwhile his hand already searched for Esteban but Lance frowned when he found the other half of the bed empty and cold. Now the Canadian was wide awake.  
“Esteban?” He called out. When there was no answer his eyes searched for his bedside table. But there was not note nothing that indicated where his boyfriend was.  
“Esteban?” Lance called again but this time he heard the floor outside their bedroom creaking. The next moment the door opened and there was Esteban holding a tray in his hand.  
On the tray there were croissants, jam, honey and most importantly coffee. Lance gaped at the treats. His boyfriend smiled at him.  
“Good morning, Lance.” The Frenchman said brightly. “I thought I’d make you breakfast in bed since we both have the day off. What do you think?” Lance breathed a sigh of relief.  
“I thought … Oh, it doesn’t matter. Breakfast in bed sounds good!” Esteban frowned.  
“What did you think?” He wanted to ask. Lance squirmed a little bit.  
“I thought … well, the bed was empty and … it was already cold, so…” Lance trailed off but Esteban’s face lit up in understanding.  
“Oh.” He said softly. The Frenchman placed the tray on his bedside table and crawled into the bed. He shuffled over to his boyfriend and hugged him tight.  
“I’m sorry that you thought that. I just wanted to surprise you.” Esteban softly stroked over Lance’s hair. “You know I wouldn’t leave you like that, right?” Lance hesitated but then shook his head.  
“No. I don’t think so.” Esteban smiled and placed a feather light kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead.  
“Shall I prove you how much I love you?” He asked. And before Lance could say anything Esteban already had his mouth captured in a searing kiss. Lance immediately kissed back and soon they were full on making out.

Esteban’s hands trailed down to Lance’s pyjama bottoms and played with the waistband. Snapping it back and forth he had Lance panting in anticipation all too soon.  
“Would you please do something else instead of just playing with that stupid waistband?” The Canadian panted. Esteban chuckled.  
“And what should I do?” He wanted to know. Lance huffed.  
“Maybe stick your hand already in there?” Esteban’s grin widened.  
“Okay then.” He let his hand slip into Lance’s pyjama bottoms and rested it next to his boyfriend’s already half hard cock. Lance growled.  
“Seriously? Do you think this is a game?” Esteban chuckled.  
“No. But once in a while it’s fun to tease you.” He grinned. Lance rolled his eyes.  
“But not today!” He whined. Esteban smiled.  
“Okay then.” He said once again. Suddenly Lance noticed the hand of his boyfriend stroking up and down his length. With a pleased shudder he closed his eyes and enjoyed the attention his boyfriend gave him.  
Soon his cock stood proud and Esteban pulled Lance’s pyjama bottoms down. He dived down and engulfed Lance’s member in his mouth. A long moan escaped the Canadian’s mouth and he pushed his hips up so that his cock went further into Esteban’s mouth. The Frenchman chuckled and sucked slowly on Lance’s cock.  
Pressure was building inside of Lance and soon he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. With a high pitched moan he came into Esteban’s mouth who swallowed it all. The Frenchman licked his lips and grinned at his boyfriend.  
“Was that proof enough?” He asked. Lance could only nod his eyes were only half open. Esteban got up and went in the bathroom to get a damp cloth. He cleaned his boyfriend up and then laid down next to him. Lance cuddled into Esteban and the Frenchman put a protective arm around his boyfriend. Soon they fell asleep.

The coffee was still standing on the bedside table. Cold.


	9. The Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is looking for a tree. A special tree.

Lance trudged through the trees lined up in the fenced area and studied them carefully. Esteban padded along, hands in his pockets and an amused smile on his face.  
„Do you think you'll find one you like?“ The Frenchman asked. Lance just nodded.  
„Of course. But not if you're going to disturb me further.“ Esteban chuckled. His boyfriend did what he could do best: He was being cute. Esteban remembered this morning when Lance had asked him a strange yet logical question.

**Flashback**

„Esteban? Do you think we can get a tree?“ Lance asked his boyfriend while they were eating breakfast. The Frenchman glanced at him with irritation.  
„Why would you need a tree? We already have trees in the backyard.“ He said. Lance snorted.  
„I don't mean a tree for the backyard, silly! What I mean is a Christmas tree! Can we get one?“  
Esteban blushed.  
„Oh, sorry. That kind of tree.“ He mumbled. Lance smiled fondly at his boyfriend.   
„Yes. _That_ kind of tree. What do you say?“ Esteban shrugged his shoulders.   
„Yeah, why not. A tree would be fine.“ Lance's face lit up.  
„Really? Oh, thank you! Can we go and look for one?“ Esteban raised an eyebrow.   
„Do you know where we can get a tree? And shouldn't we wait? I mean … if the tree is already chopped down maybe it will be not as fresh. You know – trees start to smell eventually and lose their needles!“ Lance smiled.  
„I have the perfect solution. Trust me!“

**End of Flashback**

And now Esteban was watching as his boyfriend was looking for the perfect tree. They were at a tree nursery that belonged to a friend of Lance's father. Lance had told Esteban that they could select a tree there and it would be chopped down for them on the 23rd or 24th of December. That way the tree wouldn't lose it's needles that soon. Esteban liked this idea.  
Suddenly a voice pulled him out of his thoughts.   
„Esteban? I think I've found the perfect tree for us. Come on, have a look.“ Lance gently grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him to a tree that was standing not far away from them. Proudly Lance pointed at a tree. Esteban looked at it surprised.  
„Don't you think it's a little bit … small?“ He asked hesitantly. Lance's face fell.  
„You don't like it?“ The Canadian asked. Quickly Esteban shook his head.   
„No, no, I like it! I just thought you would select a bigger one.“ Lance tilted his head.   
„We always had big trees at home. I never liked them. I always thought the smaller ones were much more cute.“ Esteban smiled.   
„Okay then.“ He said. „Then we will take this one. I like it. It looks fluffy!“ Lance laughed.  
„Oh, yes it does! Super fluffy.“  
Indeed the tree had many needles so that it looked quite fluffed up.

When Esteban and Lance had told the friend of Lance's father he tied a colourful ribbon around it.  
„You can get it on 23rd or 24th of December. 'Til then!“  
They said their goodbyes and went home. When they were at home Lance hugged his boyfriend.   
„Thank you for this wonderful fluffy tree.“ He said while pecking Esteban's cheek. The Frenchman smiled.  
„You're welcome!“


	10. The Christmas Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esteban and Lance visit the Christmas Market. Lance finds something special for Esteban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks go to my best friend who helped me with the chapter. Thank you :*

Hand in Hand Esteban and Lance strolled around the Christmas market. They already buyed a few little things they could place on their furniture at home. And they had had some hot mulled wine which tasted really divine and what more it had been a welcoming warmth after all day long trudging through the cold.  
Now they were almost ready to go home but Lance clung to Esteban's hand and did not want to leave.  
„Please, let's stay just a little bit longer!“ He whined. His boyfriend frowned.  
„But it's already late and I'm quite cold by now.“ He answered. Lance put on his best puppy dog eyes.  
„Pretty please!“ He pleaded. Esteban rolled his eyes.  
„I'm cooold!“ He mounted. Lance gently grabbed his boyfriend's hand and squeezed it.  
„Just a gew more minutes. I've seen something I want to buy you.“ Esteban's eyes flicked to his boyfriend.  
„What is it?“ He asked. Lance shot his boyfriend a smug look .  
„That you will have to wait and see.“ The Canadian answerd. Esteban rolled his eyes again.  
„Really?“ The Frenchman cried. Lance's grin widened.  
„Yep, really. Just stay right here.“ And with that he left his dumbfounded looking boyfriend behind.

When Lance came back he had something hidden behind his back. Esteban shot him a confused look.  
„And what is your surprise now?“ The Frenchman asked. His boyfriend smiled.  
„Take a guess!“ Lance chuckled. Esteban crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
„And if I don't want to take a guess?“ He deadpaned. Lance rolles his eyes.  
„You're no fun.“ The Canadian complained. Esteban laughed.  
„You should know by now that I don't like guessing games.“ He said. Lance grummbled, pulled a stick with pink fluffy cotton candy from behind his back and almost shoved it in Esteban's face. The Frenchman stared at the sweet treat. Then he started to chuckle which soon resolved into a grown out laughing fit. Lance grinned at his boyfriend.  
„So, you like it?“ He asked. Esteban nodded.  
„Yes. Would you share with me?“ The Canadian smiled.  
„Of course.“

When they had finished the cotton candy they made their way to the exit of the Christmas market. Suddenly Lance's eyes fell on something. He let go of his boyfriend's hand and made a dash for it. Esteban stayed back confused. But soon Lance came back, grinning from ear to ear. Again he had hidden something behind his back. Esteban shot him an annoyed look. If possible Lance's grin only widened.  
„A little something for you.“ He said to his boyfriend and presented him with something that made Esteban's eyes grow wide.  
It was a little figure of the pink panther. That wouldn't be that bad but it had glitter all over it! Esteban could only gape at his boyfriend in horror. Then, finally he found his speech again.  
„No way!“ He exclaimed. „There is _no fucking way_ I'm going to place _that somewhere in our flat. No way!“_  
Lance grinned evily.  
„Well, you can place it in yoir garage then!“


	11. The Advent Calendar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esteban has made a special Advent Calendar for Lance. But today he thinks that something is wrong with it. So he decides to take a closer look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My best friend had this idea, so big thanks to her :*

When Esteban woke up this morning Lance was still sleeping. Fondly Esteban looked at his boyfriend. The Canadian looked so peaceful and Esteban didn't want to wake him. So the Frenchman carefully got out of their bed. Lance stirred but didn't wake up and Esteban silently creeped out of the bedroom.  
In the kitchen Esteban made coffee for himself, though he sat some aside for Lance to drink when he finally got out of bed. He knew how much his boyfriend loved coffee in the morning. Esteban just went to the fridge to retrieve some eggs for his breakfast when his eyes fell on the Calendar hangingon the wall. It was an Advent Calendar that Esteban had made for Lance. Everyday a little surprise waited for the Canadian. Today it ewas a coupon for a massage. Of course Esteban would be the one givingthe massage to his boyfriend. Esteban smiled at the image popping up in his head. But then he suddenly frowned and stepped closer to the calendar. Something seemed ... off. Esteban couldn't quite place it yet but something was definitely wrong. Closley the Frenchman inspected the Advent Calendar until suddenly it hit him: The bows he had so carefully placed on every pocket (each pocket represented a day) were slightly out of order. They were clumsily tied together now instead of neat and proper. Esteban shook his head in disbelief. Lance wouldn't have opened all the pockets by now would he? Well, it definitely seemed this way...  
Suddenly an idea struck Esteban's mind. Grinning mischievously the Frenchman hurried to get the things he needed for his plan.

Lance awoke some time later, yawned and stretched before he decided to go into the kitchen to get breakfast. His boyfriend was already sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in front of him.  
“Good morning!” Esteban said before he got up and kissed Lance on the cheek. “I'll get you your coffee but you can go check your Advent Calendar in the meantime.” Esteban went for Lance's coffee and the Canadian smiled. He had loved the idea that Esteban had made a special Advent Calendar only for him. In fact he had loved it so much that one night when he had woken up and had gone to fetch himself a glass of water he couldn't help himself. He had been so curious that he had opened all the remaining pockets at once. He had felt bad after he did that but his curiosity had been roo strong.  
Well, now it had happened and until now Esteban hadn't noticed so all was okay. At least Lance thought so.  
So, when he pulled the bow of today's pocket off he expected a coupon for a massage. You can imagine the face he made when instead of a coupon he saw a star made out of straw like the ones you put on a Christmas tree. He was so perplexed that he didn't even notice Esteban who had stepped closer to his boyfriend.  
“Disappointed?” The Frenchman asked. Lance's head whipped around.  
“Why ... no, I'm not ... err ... what do you mean?” Esteban chuckled and pointed at the Calendar.  
“Is there something you eant to tell me?” He asked. Lance hung his head in shame.  
“How did you notice?” He wanted to know. Esteban shrugged.  
“The bows were all not as neat as I made them. I figured someone had looked into all the pockets so I decided to try you.” Lance flinched.  
“I'm sorry, Esteban! I couldn't help myself. I was just so curious.” Esteban tilted his head.  
“Well, now it's already done. I forgive you.” With that the Frenchman pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug. Lance breathed a sigh of relief and cuddled closer to Esteban. Suddenly the Frenchman pulled away and grinned at his boyfriend.  
“But you know that I'm goingto replace _all_ of your little gifts now? And I'm going to make sure you don't see them before you're supposed to do!”


	12. The Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas song gets a new meaning for Esteban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite satisfied with this ficlet... But I hope you still like it a little bit :)

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart…_

Esteban rolled his eyes when he came home and heard the dreaded Christmas song. He didn't know why but Lance seemed to love this song. Well, Esteban didn't!  
„Can you just shut it off?“ The Frenchman called into the living room from where the stupid song came from. Satisfied he noticed the shuffling in the living room and after a moment there was blissful silence. Esteban breathed a sigh of relief before he entered the living room. Lance, who was still standing in front of the CD player, turned around and smiled.   
„Welcome home, Esteban.“ He said and shuffled over to kiss his boyfriend. Esteban readily reciprocated the kiss but then he pulled back.  
„Why are you always listening to this stupid song?“ The Frenchman wanted to know. Lance's face contorted in something Esteban couldn't quite place.   
„Do you really think it's stupid?“ The Canadian asked. Esteban tilted his head.  
„Well, I guess I just heard it too often by now.“ Lance mumbled something.  
„What did you say?“ Esteban asked.  
„I said that _I_ like it.“ Lance repeated. Esteban stared at his boyfriend in confusion.  
„But why?“ Lance sighed.   
„Don't you see?“ He asked back. And when Esteban shook his head he started to explain.

„You know we actually met at a Christmas party a few years ago. When I saw you I knew right then and there that I was falling for you. If you remember … we had our first kiss some time later and we got together a while after that. But when I heard that song the next Christmas I just thought that it wasn't correct all the time. We did meet at Christmas. And I gave you my heart then. But you didn't give it away just one day after that. You kept it. Until now. And I'm forever greatful for that.“ 

When Lance finished Esteban gaped at him open mouthed. Lance shot him a sheepish smile.  
„I know it's cheesy and…“ But he didn't get to finish the sentence because Esteban pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug and pressed a searing kiss on his lips.   
„I love that the song has this special meaning to you.“ The Frenchman whispered. „I guess I just never listend to it with this point of view. Can … can you play it one more time?“ Lance beamed and nodded. Then he shuffled to the CD player and turned the song back on.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart..._

„And I intend to never let it go!“ Esteban whispered and placed a sweet kiss on Lance's lips.


	13. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esteban is thinking about a present for Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your kind words at the last chapter. They really meant much to me :)

It was already the 13th of December and Esteban yet had to get a Christmas present for his boyfriend. The problem was … he didn't know what he should get for Lance. He had thought of something like a new watch for Lance's old one had made contact with a bath full of water and hadn't been able to be repaired. But then again a watch was something you can replace easily and Esteban wanted to gift Lance something that had actually a meaning. Esteban had also thought of something selfmade but … well … he wasn't _that_ creative and he didn't know what to make so that he could be sure Lance would love it.  
Sighing Esteban raked his hand through his hair.  
„What to do, what to do?“ He chanted in a low voice while standing in the kitchen preparing everything for dinner.  
„What are you mumbling?“ He suddenly heard from behind. Startled Esteban spun round.  
„Lance!“ He breathed. Don't scare me like that!“  
„Sorry!“ The Canadian smiled. He stepped closer and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek. „But seriously: What did you say?“ Esteban shook his head.   
„It's nothing.“ Lance raised an eyebrow.   
„Really?“ He wanted to know. „You know you can talk to me, right?“ Esteban nodded meekly.  
„Yeah, I know, but … well, it's about your Christmas present.“ Lance looked at his boyfriend in understanding.  
„Is it … you don't know what to get me?“ He asked softly. Esteban nodded again.  
„Yes. I just want it to be perfect but I hadn't had an idea by now.“ Lance smiled and gently pressed a light kiss on Esteban's forehead  
„You don't have to get me anything, you know. I just want you to be there celebrating with me and everything is going to be perfect. I just need you for being happy.“  
„You're getting cheesy.“ Esteban smiled. But deep inside he was touched by his boyfriend’s words. Lance only grinned.  
„Only with you.“

One day later Esteban went home from the gym when he passed by a small shop. He didn't intend to stop and look at the products sitting in the shop window but something seemed to pull him tiwards them. Interested he let his gaze flicker over the small articles when suddenly something caught his eye. Esteban gasped and stared at it. An idea formed in his head. Images went through his head and he thought of Lance's reaction. Daydreaming he stood in front of the window until a light tap on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts.  
„Can I help you, young man?“ A friendly looking old guy stood in front of Esteban.   
„Err … are you … are you the owner of this shop?“ Esteban stuttered. The man nodded a small smile was on his face.  
„Yes, I am. And if I'm not mistaken you took interest in one of my products. For your girlfriend?“ Esteban blushed.  
„No. For my … for my boyfriend.“ The smile on the man’s face grew.  
„Well, then I suggest you come in and take a closer look.“   
And with that the man opened the door to his shop and let Esteban in.

When the Frenchman returned home he was whistling a bright tune. Lance who had come to greet his boyfriend looked at him in confusion.   
„What's wrong with you?“ He asked. But Esteban only smiled.  
„I have a secret.“ He answered and although Lance tried, he didn't get anything else out of Esteban.   
He would have to wait. Until Christmas.


	14. The Fireplace Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esteban surprises Lance with a trip to his family cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be coming tomorrow :)

“Lance? Lance are you up yet?“ Esteban’s voice came from outside the bedroom. Lance grumbled and turned over.  
“What?” He yawned. The door opened and a grinning Esteban stood in the doorframe.  
“I just got a message.” The Frenchman smiled. Lance rubbed his eyes.  
“What message?” He wanted to know.  
“My mum called me and told me that our cottage is finally renovated and that we could stay there a few days if we want.” Lance scrunched up his eyes.  
“Your cottage?” He asked. “What cottage?” Esteban looked at him in confusion.  
“Our family cottage. You know in the Pyrenees.” Lance only shook his head.  
“You never told me that your family had a cottage in the Pyrenees.”   
“Oh.” Esteban said but then he smiled. “Well, we have a cottage in the Pyrenees that belongs to our family. We had to renovate it but apparently now it’s fixed and mum told me that if we want to go there, we could. What do you say?” Esteban glanced at his boyfriend excitedly but Lance didn’t seem to be convinced yet.  
“Is your family there, too?” The Canadian asked. Esteban rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
“No, silly! We will have it for ourselves. Mum thought it would be nice if we spend some days there alone. She said it’s romantic in winter and that we could appreciate it. She would not show up there.” Now Lance looked a little bit happier.  
“Well, that’s something different. I would love to spend a few days with you there.” Esteban grinned.   
“Well, then go and pack your bag. I make sure I pack some things to eat and drink.” Esteban took a step closer to his boyfriend. “And some things to have fun.” He whispered and watched in amusement that Lance started to blush and stutter. Laughing Esteban made his way to the kitchen just closing the door behind him before the cushion Lance threw at him could hit him.

A few hours later they were driving through the already snowy Pyrenees. Esteban glanced at his watch.   
“It’s not much longer.” He informed Lance who was sitting on the passenger seat taking in the landscape they were driving through. The Canadian smiled.  
“I can’t wait to see your cottage.” He said. Esteban smiled back and pointed out of the window.   
“You can already see it.” He informed his boyfriend. When Lance looked in the direction Esteban pointed he saw a small wooden house with a porch. Esteban drove up to the house and parked the car next to it. They got out of the car and Lance immediately went up onto the porch and looked around. He even tried to peek inside but he didn’t see much. In the meantime Esteban had brought their bags and now proceeded to put a key into the lock. The door swung open and Esteban made a welcoming movement with his hand.  
“Go on, go inside and look around.” He smiled at Lance. The Canadian eagerly stepped inside and took a look.  
He was standing in a hall from which two doors and a set of stairs led to other rooms. He peeked through one of the doors and found the kitchen inside. It had a little stove a few cupboards and a small table where two people could easily fit.  
Lance retreated and saw his boyfriend carrying the bag with food and drinks into the kitchen.   
“The bedroom is upstairs. There also is a small bathroom.” Esteban informed him. “And this door leads to the living room.” The Frenchman pointed to said door. Lance opened it and gasped.  
The furniture didn’t match at all but it looked so cosy and comfy. There was a large couch were you could easily sleep, two armchairs and a big table. In the corner there was a large fireplace where you could make an actual fire. Wooden logs were neatly stacked up next to it. Lance was so engrossed in the sight of it all that he almost didn’t notice that Esteban was coming into the living room as well. It wasn’t until two arms wrapped around his waist that he noticed the presence of his boyfriend.  
“Do you like it?” Esteban asked quietly. Lance turned around in his boyfriends arms.  
“Like it? I _love_ it.” He said and fondly kissed his boyfriend who happily kissed back. Then Lance drew away again and glanced at the fireplace.  
“Can we make a fire?”


	15. The Fireplace Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cottage and the big fireplace Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my opinion this is just tooth rotting fluff. :D  
> I hop you enjoy! :)

In the evening Lance was cuddled up on the couch in the living room while Esteban was busy starting a fire in the fireplace. When he succeeded a satisfied smile spread on the Frenchman’s face and he went over to where his boyfriend was wrapped up in a blanket. Lance lifted the blanket and Esteban took the offer and laid down next to his boyfriend. Immediately Lance put his arms round the Frenchman.  
“Did I mention just how much I love you?” The Canadian whispered. Esteban stared at him.  
“I think I know.” He answered in a low voice. “But I love to hear it from you.” Lance smiled and snuggled closer to Esteban. Esteban smiled.  
“And I love you just as much.” He stated.   
“I’m glad.” Lance whispered.

For a while they were sitting in silence. But then Esteban poked Lance.  
“You know that I did pack some things to have fun.” He said. He waited until Lance nodded before he started to grin.  
“Have you ever made love in front of a fireplace?” Lance’s gaze flickered to the crackling fire. Then he shook his head.  
“No, I haven’t. Have you?” Esteban’s smile grew sheepish.  
“Nope. But I always wanted to try. And I think now is the best time for it.” Lance hesitated for a moment but then he nodded.  
“Okay, I’m in.” Smiling Esteban placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Then he got up.  
“Grab the blanket, will you? I’m going to get some cushions.” Lance did as he was told and soon there was a comfortable pile of blankets and cushions in front of the fireplace. Esteban made sure that nothing was _too_ close to the open fire so that no sparks cold reach them. When he deemed everything safe he beckoned Lance to come over. Obediently Lance went to his boyfriend who immediately pulled him into a kiss. Happily Lance kissed back. Soon, the Canadian felt hands stroking over his upper body, steadily trailing lower. In no time they had reached his trousers and started to play with the waistband. Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Esteban took this as a clue to slip his hand into Lance’s trousers and grab his cock which drew an excited moan from the Canadian. Esteban smiled and stroked Lance’s member with feather light touches. Lance gripped at Esteban’s T-Shirt.  
“Don’t you want to be naked?” He panted. Esteban grinned.   
“If you wish.” Was all he said before he got rid of his T-Shirt. His trousers and boxers soon followed before he made short work of Lance’s clothes. Soon, both of them were naked and Esteban dragged Lance to the floor with him. Immediately Esteban got on top of Lance and looked at his boyfriend with love shining in his eyes.  
“You’re so beautiful!” The Frenchman whispered. Lance blushed.  
“Nonsense!” He disagreed but Esteban shook his head.  
“No. You _are_ beautiful. And you’re mine.” And with that he dove down and engulfed Lance’s cock into his mouth. A high pitched moan escaped the Canadian and he writhed on the spot. Slowly Esteban sucked his boyfriend off, stopping right before Lance could come.  
“Why did you do that?” The Canadian complained. Esteban grinned.  
“Don’t want you to be tired and spent before we get to the good parts, right?” Esteban grabbed the lube and coated his fingers quickly. Carefully he searched for Lance’s entrance and pushed a finger and then a second one into his boyfriend. Lance sighed in pleasure and pushed his hips onto Esteban’s fingers. The Frenchman chuckled.  
“Easy there. You don’t want me to hurt you!” Lance shook his head.  
“You would never hurt me.” He whispered. The look he gave Esteban was nothing but pure love. Esteban swallowed. Then he bent down and kissed Lance’s lips.  
“You’re right.” He said hoarsely. “I would never hurt you. I love you too much for it.”  
And with that Esteban withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock. Lance moaned and threw his hands round his boyfriend. Esteban kissed him once more before his movements became quicker.  
It didn’t take them long to come together. Esteban carefully withdrew and flopped down next to his boyfriend. Softly he stroked a strand of hair out of Lance’s face.  
“I love you!” He whispered to a sleepy looking Lance. The Canadian smiled.  
“I love you, too!” He mumbled before he fell asleep. Esteban pulled a blanket over them and kissed Lance’s forehead once again before he followed him into the land of dreams.

The fire started to fade away but Esteban and Lance didn’t notice. Their love for each other that was glowing inside each of them was warm enough to prevent them from getting cold.


	16. The Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esteban needs Lance's help. But Lance just breaks out into a laughing fit.

“Lance, can you help me?“ Esteban’s voice came from upstairs. Lance immediately got up from the couch and walked towards the stairs.  
“What do you need, Este?” He yelled. His boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly a dark haired head peaked over the staircase.  
“Just come upstairs.” Esteban called down. “I really need your help right now!”  
Frowning Lance went upstairs. As soon as he saw his boyfriend a giggle escaped his lips which soon transformed into a grown out laughing fit.  
“Don’t laugh at me, help me!” Esteban growled. But Lance just couldn’t. He had to hold onto the railing of the staircase so that he didn’t fall onto the floor.  
“Lance!” Esteban whined. The Canadian wiped his eyes and tried to control the giggles that still came out of his mouth. Then he took a deep breath and went over to his boyfriend.  
Esteban was tangled up in some chains of lights. It looked like he had wrestled them but lost the fight. Somehow the chain had wrapped itself round Esteban’s torso and trapped a hand of him in the process.  
“What did you do?” Lance asked, still giggling. Esteban rolled his eyes.  
“I was looking for some decorations we could either put onto the Christmas tree or hang up somewhere in the house. But I guess the chains were stronger than I.”  
“It seems so.” Lance chuckled. Esteban made a tiny movement with his still captured hand.  
“Will you help me now?” He demanded. Lance hesitated.  
“Oh, I don’t know.” He drawled out. Esteban furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  
“What do you mean by that?” He wanted to know. Something mischievous glinted in Lance’s eyes.  
“Well, let’s just say that I like you like this. A little bit … tangled up.” Lance raked his eyes over his boyfriend who stared at him dumbfounded.  
“Are you serious right now?” Esteban suddenly exclaimed. “I’m stuck here and you can only think of … of…”  
“Of sex?” Lance giggled. “Well, you are a pretty sight to behold!” Esteban struggled with the chain.  
“Not funny!” he whined. Lance chuckled.  
“Oh, it is. Believe me.” Esteban shot furious glances at his boyfriend.  
“We will never have sex again if you don’t untangle me right now!” Lance’s face fell.  
“You’re no fun!” He grumbled before he finally helped his boyfriend out of his trap.  
Esteban breathed a sigh of relief when he finally was free.  
“You know we can still talk about the tangled up thing.” He suddenly breathed into Lance’s ear. And when the Canadian looked at him in shock Esteban shrugged his shoulders.  
“But I would rather discuss it in bed with you and not in our attic already tangled up in a chain of lights.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite convinced about this chapter.  
> Well, maybe it's because I wrote it in a rush and the idea came really late.  
> If you want to read a special situation about Esteban and Lance, please let me know in the comments.  
> There are still some days left until Christmas ;)


	17. The Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esteban gets his revenge for the whole tangled-up incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the continuation of the chapter before.  
> AngelinaZebi asked for it and here it is :)

Lance was humming while he was standing in the kitchen, waiting for his milk to become warm so that he could drink some hot chocolate. Esteban was busy with hanging up the chains of lights and other Christmas decorations. Now, that he was untangled again the Frenchman had declined all help from his boyfriend, saying that he could do without Lance having a laughing fit every now and then because of his problems with the chain before. Lance had reluctantly agreed, he would have helped Esteban but he knew that his boyfriend needed some time alone right now. He didn’t want to provoke a fight so he retreated into the kitchen. The microwave beeped, signalling that his milk was ready. Lance went to open the door and that was when it happened: Suddenly something wrapped around his torso, successfully trapping his arms by his body.  
“What the…” Lance started before he heard some giggling.  
“Esteban!” The Canadian sighed, struggling with the chain around his body.   
“Reveeeeeenge!” Esteban spoke in a singsong voice while he came into Lance’s field of vision.  
“Untangle me!” Lance demanded, still struggling. But Esteban only tilted his head.  
“I don’t think so, love. You didn’t help me, either. Besides, I think I told you something according to the hole tangled-up thingy!” Lance’s eyes narrowed.  
“What do you mean?” he asked. His voice was laced with curiousness. Esteban chuckled.  
“You will have to wait and see.” Was all the Frenchman said before he pulled on the chain causing Lance to stumble after his boyfriend.

When they reached their bedroom Esteban pushed Lance onto the bed. The Canadian looked up.  
“And now?” He wanted to know. Esteban grinned.  
“Now you get to watch.” And with that he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it ever so slowly over his head. Lance’s eyes darkened when he saw the six pack of his boyfriend. Esteban grinned and threw his shirt somewhere in a corner. Then he stroked his abs with his hands, trailing lower and lower until he reached the waistband of his trousers. He played with it for a while until he finally opened the button.  
In the meantime Lance squirmed where he was laying. He already had an erection that pressed uncomfortably against his trousers. But Esteban made no move to help his boyfriend. Instead he let his trousers fall onto the floor and kicked them out of reach. Standing only in his boxers Esteban trailed his eyes over his boyfriend. Lance made grabbing movements with his hands and Esteban laughed.  
“Do you promise that you will help me if I ever get into such a situation again?” Lance frantically nodded.  
“Yes, of course. I’ll do everything but please come here!” Esteban chuckled.  
“Such a good boy.” He teased before he went over to the bed and placed a kiss onto Lance’s lips.  
Lance eagerly kissed back and soon Esteban was lying on top of his boyfriend. Lance shifted and Esteban looked at him in confusion.  
“Can you untangle me?” The Canadian asked. But Esteban only shook his head, his eyes were glinting mischievously.  
“Like I said before: We can talk about the tangled-up-in-bed-thing.”


	18. The Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While taking a walk Lance finds something interesting. But Esteban is already tired.

Hand in hand Esteban and Lance walked around the small town that was covered in white powdery snow. They were on winter holidays and they decided not to travel to some grand hotel somewhere warm but rather explore the simple life in a small town somewhere in Switzerland. It had been Lance's idea to travel to Switzerland. He said he always wanted to spend a week in the alps, go skiing or hiking in the snow. Esteban – unable to refuse his boyfriend a wish – had agreed. And so thay picked a small town where they were able to do all the things Lance wanted to.  
Today they had been skiing. It had been fun but it was also tiring. Esteban had yawned the whole way back to their rented flat but Lance had had other plans.  
„Can we go for a walk?“ He had pleaded. Esteban had wanted to refuse but again the puppy eyes of his boyfriend had convinced him otherwise.  
So, now they were walking through the deserted streets, the fresh fallen snow was crunching beneath their feet. And Esteban had to admit: Even if he was tired he was still happy to spend some time with his boyfriend. Walking through the snow while nobody else was there had a really special atmosphere. Esteban gently squeezed his boyfriend's hand. Lance squeezed back. They didn't say anything. They knew what they meant. For a while they walked in silence.  
But suddenly Lance stopped. Irritated Esteban glanced at him.  
„Lance?“ He asked. But his boyfriend shushed him and seemed to listen intently.   
„Lance, what's wrong?“ Esteban whispered.   
„I think I've heard something.“ Lance answered just as quiet. Then his head shot up.  
„There! I heard it again.“ Esteban frowned and looked around.  
„But there's nothing there.“ He said. Lance nodded.  
„I think it comes from a building.“ The Canadian answered. His eyes flickered around taking in their surroundings. Suddenly Lance's eyes fell on a small church standing almost at the end of the town.  
„There!“ The Canadian said and tugged on Esteban's hand. The Frenchman followed his boyfriend.  
When Lance reached the church he slowly opened the door. It creaked a little but the singing inside was louder then the door. Lance shot his boyfriend a questioning look.  
„Can we go inside?“ He asked. Esteban nodded.  
„If you would like to.“ Lance also nodded.  
„Yes, please.“ Esteban gave the door a push and it opened wider. They stepped into the small church and their eyes went widecwhen they saw that it was only lit from candles.  
In every row of pews there were four or five candles illuminating the small building. Someone was singing in a language neither Esteban nor Lance understood. When he finished the other churchgoers answered with singing as well. Silently the young couple sat down into the pew at the back. Lance listened spellbound. Although he didn't understand the words that were said he found himself unable not to listen.  
For a while the singing kept going. Sometimes it was just one of the churchgoers singing, other times it was all of them. At one point some incense was burnt and the lovely smell even reached them at the back.

The whole event didn't take long after that and soon the candles were blown out and the electric light was lit. Lance sighed. He could have stayed here longer. It had been a really special atmosphere and Lance found that it calmed and relaxed him. He turned to his boyfriend to ask him what he thought about it but the words died on his tongue when he noticed Esteban.   
The Frenchman was sleeping soundly beside him a dreamy look on his face. On Lance's face a fond smile spread up.


	19. The Baubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esteban doesn't find the baubles for the Christmas tree. So, they go out to buy some.

“Lance where did you put the baubles?“ Esteban yelled from the attic where he was searching for things they could hang onto the Christmas tree. Lance sighed and put away his phone. Lazily he strolled to the staircase that led upstairs.  
“In the box labelled ‘baubles’. Where else should they be?” Esteban’s head peaked over the banister.  
“But they aren’t there. I wouldn’t have asked you if they were in the right box!” Lance sighed again and made his way upstairs to join his boyfriend in the attic.  
“Let me have a look.” He said. Esteban showed him the box labelled with the word “baubles”. Indeed it was empty. Lance frowned.  
“I could swear I put them into that box last year.” He said and scratched his head. Esteban shrugged.  
“Well, they aren’t here anymore. What shall we do now? A Christmas tree _needs_ baubles. Otherwise it will look empty.” Lance grabbed Esteban’s hand.  
“We could go out and buy some.” He suggested. Esteban thought about it. Then he nodded.  
“I guess we have to. I don’t know where to look, I’ve already searched all the boxes.”  
“New baubles it is then.” Lance answered. “About time, though. The old ones were starting to look … worn.” Esteban tilted his head.  
“What do you mean?” He wanted to know. Lance shrugged.  
“Well, some had wax all over them. Those with the glittery inscription lacked the glitter. I saw one that actually read ‘ery Chitas’! I don’t know if that’s an actual word but it looked horrible!” Esteban looked at his boyfriend in confusion.  
“I don’t remember a bauble that read ‘ery Chitas’.” He said. Lance waved his hands in the air.  
“That’s because I got rid of it. I may have ‘accidentally’ dropped it.” The Canadian smirked. Esteban shook his head in amusement.  
“I see. Okay, then let’s go and get new baubles. Ones that actually read ‘Merry Christmas’!” Lance nodded and they got downstairs to go shopping.

When they came back, Esteban had a sour look on his face.  
“Next time we go shopping for new baubles we get them a lot sooner.” He stated. Lance only nodded. He hadn’t known that there would be _that_ many people in the shops. But, well, now they had all they needed and Lance had sneaked some special baubles into their shopping cart without Esteban noticing. Now he wanted to get his baubles into the safety of the attic. But…  
“Lance, what are you doing? We can leave the baubles downstairs it’s only a few days until Christmas they won’t bother us when they are lying in a corner.” Esteban frowned when he saw the sheepish look on Lance’s face. Then he sighed.  
“What did you do, Lance?” He asked.  
“Nothing!” Lance defended himself. But his boyfriend didn’t believe him. The Frenchman came closer and took a look at the carton Lance was holding.  
“I don’t remember this carton.” Esteban said. And with that he opened the carton and glanced inside. Lance smirked when he saw the horrified look on his boyfriend’s face. Esteban looked up.  
“Really, Lance?” He asked. “Pink baubles?”  
Lance’s smirk only grew wider.


	20. The Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wants to wrap up presents. He fails miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short...  
> I hope you still like it :)

When Esteban came into the living room this morning he had to look twice before he could comprehend what he was seeing.  
Wrapping paper was flying around everywhere, pieces of sellotape stuck on various items of the furniture and shreds of ribbon fluttered around. In all this mess a sheepish looking Lance sat. Stacked in front of him on the table were various items – books, CDs, and so on – which he obviously had wanted to wrap up but Esteban could clearly see that his boyfriend had failed miserably. The Frenchman sighed.  
“Trying to wrap up some presents?” He asked, though it was clearly visible. Lance nodded and scratched his neck.  
“It … errm … it didn’t go quite as I planned it.” Esteban nodded.  
“I can see that.” He said sarcastically. Lance shrugged.  
“I never said that I was good at wrapping things up.” He stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. “I’m better in unwrapping if you get what I mean.” Esteban laughed.  
“Oh, I damn well know what you mean. But whose are those?” Esteban held up a CD with romantic songs. Lance shrugged again.  
“This one is for my sister. She loves this kind of music. Don’t ask me why.” Lance thought for a while and then he beamed up to his boyfriend. Esteban sighed.  
“Am I guessing right, if I say you want me to help you wrap up your presents?” Lance grinned.  
“Pretty please?” He answered. “You can also unwrap one of them later.” He gestured to his body. Esteban’s eyebrow shot up.  
“Well, in that case.” He teasingly said and went over to the table. “Let’s begin.”

The wrapping of the presents went very well, now, that Esteban helped his boyfriend. It didn’t take them long to wrap up the last one of the presents and Lance leaned back, satisfied.  
“Thanks for your help.” He said to his boyfriend who shrugged.   
“It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.” He answered smiling. “But can we now get to the good part?” Lance frowned.  
“What good part?” Esteban rolled his eyes.  
“Really? I thought you yourself suggested it earlier.” Lance’s eyes lit up.  
“Oh.” He said. “You mean … unwrapping this present?” He stroked over his clothed chest. Esteban nodded while licking his lips. Lance tutted.  
“But it’s not Christmas yet, Esteban.” The Frenchman’s eyes grew dark.  
“I don’t care.” He growled. “You said I could unwrap you and guess what? That’s exactly what I’m going to do now!”  
And with that he pulled his smiling boyfriend behind him towards their bedroom.


	21. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esteban wants to show something to Lance. But he wants it to be a surprise.

„I want to show you something.“ Esteban said while stepping into the living room. Lance withdrew his gaze from the TV and looked at his boyfriend.  
„What is it?“ He wanted to know. But Esteban only shook his head.   
„If I tell you know it won't be a surprise any more.“ He smiled. Lance chuckled.   
„Well, I tried. But okay. Show me.“  
Esteban grinned and presented his boyfriend something he had hidden behind his back until now. Lance's face scrunched up in confusion.  
„A blindfold? Is this another revenge for the whole chain of lights incident. Esteban tilted his head.  
„What?“ He asked. But then he remembered and started laughing.  
„Oh, that!“ He giggled. „No, it's not, although it is funny how your thoughts always seem to be on that topic!“ Lance blushed and playfully hit his boyfriend.   
„Hey, I'm not _always_ thinking of sex!“ He defended himself. Esteban stuck his tongue out at Lance.  
„I'm just teasing.“ He said. „But now for real: I want to show you something but I'd like it to be a surprise. So…“ Esteban trailed off and showed his boyfriend the blindfold. Lance sighed.   
„All right, I guess. But it better be worth it!“ Esteban smiled and kissed his boyfriend.   
„Trust me, it will be!“

After Lance had put on his coat and warm boots he was led outside. Esteban helped him into the car before he got into the drivers seat. But he didn't immediately start the car. Instead he turned to Lance.   
„I trust you not to cheat!“ The Frenchman said. Lance nodded.  
„I won't!“ He promised.  
„Good!“ Esteban answered before starting the engine.

Most of the way they drove in silence. Esteban was concentrating on the road while Lance was occupied with thinking about where they could go. He also considered taking the blindfold off, because what could Esteban do against it. But then again he didn't want to betray Esteban's trust in him so he stayed put.  
After a while the Canadian felt the car slow down.  
„Are we there yet?“ He asked. Esteban turned the engine down.  
„Not quite, we still have to walk for a little while. Don't worry, I'll guide you.“ Lance sighed.   
„No taking off the blindfold then?“ He asked but he already knew the answer.  
„No, not yet.“ Esteban confirmed Lance's thoughts. The Canadian shrugged.   
„Okay then.“ Esteban chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to Lance's lips.   
„Trust me it will be worth it.“ The Frenchman whispered before placing another short kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Then he carefully took Lance's hand and guided him towards his surprise.  
The walk was silent, like the drive but they didn't care. It was a companionable silence and Lance found that he actually enjoyed being led somwhere by his boyfriend. He gently squeezed his boyfriend's hand and smiled when Esteban squeezed back.  
Then suddenly they stopped and Lance felt Esteban reaching for the blindfold.  
„Are you ready?“ The Frenchman asked. And when Lance nodded Esteban pulled off the blindfold.  
And Lance gasped.


	22. The Magical Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets to see the surprise Esteban had for him.

_And Lance gasped_

They were standing in the woods on a little clearing. But it wasn’t just any clearing! A small river flowed through it … or better it would be flowing but right now it was frozen. A shimmering layer of ice covered it. Some snowflakes lay on the ice. The trees that were surrounding them were covered with snow which was glittering in the sunlight that was streaming through the trees. Every once in a while a gust of wind blew some snow from the trees causing a veil of sparkling snow dancing through the air. It was nothing short of beautiful.  
Lance stood there, almost frozen and took in his surroundings. Esteban stood behind him, smiling at the awestruck look his boyfriend had on his face. Slowly he took Lance’s hand.  
“What do you think of it?” Esteban whispered. Lance’s eyes flickered to his boyfriend before settling on their surroundings once again.  
“It’s beautiful.” He silently answered. “It’s so, so beautiful. How did you find it?” Esteban smiled and squeezed Lance’s hand.  
“I often came here as a kid. My parents showed me. It’s the place where my dad proposed to my mum.” Lance’s eyes widened a bit.  
“It’s the perfect place for someone to propose.” He whispered. Esteban nodded.  
“That it is. It’s also beautiful in summer but in winter it’s really something special.” Lance just nodded. Esteban squeezed his boyfriend’s hand again.  
“It’s also a perfect place for something else.” Esteban murmured to himself. But Lance had heard it.  
“For what else?” He asked. Esteban stared at his boyfriend.  
“You heard that?” Lance nodded. Esteban sighed but then he smiled.  
“Well, I will tell you eventually but for now you just have to know that it will be a surprise.” Lance raised an eyebrow.  
“Another surprise?” He wanted to know. “What surprise?” Esteban chuckled.  
“If I tell you now, it won’t be a surprise anymore. Stop asking me!” Lance giggled.  
“I like to try.” He then leaned into his boyfriend. “Although I have to say that if the surprise is like _this_ surprise…” He gestured at the clearing “… I don’t mind waiting for it because I know it will be just as beautiful or good as this.” Esteban grinned and placed a light kiss onto Lance’ temple.  
“I promise you, you will like it. If you like this place, I’m sure you also will like the surprise. Getting a glimpse of this place is just a sneak-peak of what to come.” Lance turned to his boyfriend and leaned his forehead against Esteban’s.  
“Then I can’t wait for it.” He said before he leaned in and captured his boyfriend’s lips.  
Esteban smiled into the kiss.  
Lance would be so happy when he gets his surprise. Esteban was sure of it.


	23. The Day Before Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance frets if everything is prepared for Christmas.

„Do we have everything ready?“  
„Lance…“  
„We have everything ready, right?“  
„Lance!“  
„We have the decorations, the baubles, the tree…“  
„Lance, calm..“  
„Oh my god, we forgot about the tree! We were supposed to gather it today. Esteban we have to drive there and get our tree!“  
„LANCE!“ Esteban yelled and finally he managed to snap his boyfriend out of his rambling. „Lance, calm down. I already got the tree while you were having a fit this morning because we forgot to make some gingerbread. Everything is fine.“  
Lance shut his mouth and blushed.  
„I'm sorry!“ He said sheepishly. „I think to much of it, right? But I just want Christmas to be … perfect.“ Esteban smiled and pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug.   
„I know.“ The Frenchman whispered. „And I love you for it. But you don't have to worry! Christmas is going to be perfect. Do you know why?“ And when Lance shook his head, Esteban elaborated:  
„It's going to be perfect because it's just you and me.“ Lance looked at his boyfriend in awe.  
„I love you so much!“ The Canadian finally whispered and pressed a quick kiss onto Esteban's lips. The Frenchman happily kissed back.   
„You know, we should carry this to the bedroom.“ Esteban suggested. Lance frowned.  
„But I'm not sure if we have…“ Esteban rolled his eyes.  
„Everything is ready and fine. Stop worrying!“  
And with that Esteban pulled his boyfriend towards their bedroom.

After a long make-out session and an almost as long sex-session, Lance lay panting on his back while Esteban rested his head on Lance's chest.  
„That was intense!“ The Canadian gasped. Esteban smiled.   
„But you love it, don't you?“ Lance looked down at his boyfriend and grinned.  
„Of course I love it! How could I _not_ love it. You're perfect!“ Esteban kissed Lance's chest.  
„You are perfect!“ He answered silently. „You're the most perfect man in the whole world.“ Lance couldn't find an answer for that. So he only pulled Esteban tighter into him and held him close.

For a while they just lay there bathing in the presence of each other.  
But suddenly Lance furrowed his brows.  
„Tell me, Esteban, did we think of the candles for the Christmas tree?“  
His boyfriend only sighed in exasperation and playfully hit Lance's chest.


	24. Christmas Eve – The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance waits for Esteban on Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you who celebrate Christmas Eve (like I do) I already wish Merry Christmas.  
> To those who celebrate Christmas Day: Tomorrow another chapter will be uploaded :)

_I will be home for Christmas!_

Lance sighed and put his phone aside on which he just read that message for what felt like the 100th time. Esteban had promised him to be home for Christmas. The Frenchman had to attend a special meeting at work just a few days before the holiday. But he had promised Lance that he would be home in time. Lance looked outside the window. Snow was falling but it was not too much. Esteban wouldn’t have any problems with his flight. At least the Canadian hoped so. He grabbed his phone again and unlocked it.

_No new messages._ Lance sighed again. It was already five o’clock on the 24th of December. It was Christmas Eve. And Esteban wasn’t home. The Canadian cuddled further into the blanket, trying to pretend it was Esteban who hugged him. But it didn’t work. The blanket was nothing like the warm arms of his boyfriends and it sure as hell didn’t hug him back.  
Frustrated Lance threw the blanket away and padded into the kitchen. For a long time he only stood there and wondered if he should make himself a hot chocolate. He almost decided against it, because it was _always_ Esteban who made the hot chocolate for him. It would make Lance miss his boyfriend even more. But then he _did_ made it. He needed something to hold on, something to calm him down. So he waited for the milk to get warm while listening intently if he heard the sound of a car driving up their driveway. Nothing. The microwave beeped, startling Lance. He took the milk and poured it into a glass. Adding the chocolate, his thoughts drifted to his boyfriend again. Lance glanced at the clock. It was already seven o’clock in the evening. Esteban’s flight surely had landed by now. But where was he?  
Slowly Lance started to worry. Did his boyfriend had a crash? Lance hurried into the living room where his phone lay on the table. He unlocked it and dialled the number of his boyfriend. Immediately the mailbox was answering. Lance sighed and put the phone down.  
Where was Esteban?

Sipping his hot Chocolate the Canadian noticed he started to become tired. He tried to stay awake, he _wanted_ to be awake when his boyfriend came home. But his eyelids dropped and soon the young Canadian was slumbering on the couch.

He didn’t hear the car that finally drove up to their house. He didn’t hear the front door unlocking and footsteps coming closer to the living room. He didn’t notice Esteban – who had been held up by an accident of three cars (luckily he hadn’t been involved) in a tunnel (therefore he had had no signal) – coming through the door of the living room. The Frenchman smiled when he saw his boyfriend and carefully picked him up to carry him into their bedroom. But Lance unconsciously seemed to notice the presence of his boyfriend because he cuddled closer and a happy smile spread on his face. Esteban chuckled silently and pressed a kiss onto Lance’s forehead before he laid his boyfriend down onto the bed. He quickly changed and crawled into bed to Lance. Esteban put his arms around the Canadian and pulled him closer.  
“Good night, my sweet Lance.” Esteban whispered before he fell asleep.


	25. Christmas Day – The Happy End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Day and Lance gets his long awaited present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the last chapter of my little advent calendar. Thanks for reading and commenting.  
> You guys are awesome!  
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year 2018! :)

Lance was sitting in the passenger seat of Esteban’s car while the Frenchman was driving them somewhere. Lance didn’t know where they were going but he had an idea. But he didn’t say anything. If Esteban wanted it to be a surprise … well, then he should have it. It was Christmas Day after all.  
They already had unwrapped their presents they got from their families and friends but know Esteban had wanted to give Lance _his_ present and for that they had to drive somewhere. They didn’t talk with each other but it was not an awkward silence. They knew each other so well by now that they could enjoy the silence without getting antsy. Lance looked out of the window and took in their surroundings while Esteban focused on the driving. Every once in a while he sent Lance a loving gaze which the Canadian returned.

After a while they stopped on a small car park in front of a wood. Esteban stopped the car and turned to Lance.  
“Here we are.” The Frenchman said silently. Lance smiled at his boyfriend.  
“Is this the place where you have brought me a few days ago?” He asked. Esteban grinned.   
“I knew you would figure it out.” He reached over and grasped Lance’s hand. “I told you that I had another surprise and I want to give it to you. Are you ready?” And when Lance nodded Esteban got out of the car and motioned his boyfriend to follow him.  
In silence they wandered through the wood and Lance tried to remember how long the journey to their special clearing had been when they had come here for the first time. But he couldn’t remember. So he just focused on Esteban’s hand he held tight in his own and the presence of his boyfriend next to him.  
Surprisingly it didn’t take them long to reach the clearing. Lance was gain awestruck. He knew how the clearing looked like but to see it again was almost as breath-taking as the first time.  
“It’s still beautiful.” Lance said quietly and Esteban squeezed his hand.  
“I’m glad you think this way.” His voice trembled a little bit. Lance turned to his boyfriend and found him looking slightly nervous.  
“What’s wrong, Esteban?” The Canadian asked worried. But the Frenchman only shook his head.  
“It’s nothing … I just.” Esteban fumbled with something he had in his pocket. Lance’s brow furrowed and he took a step closer.  
“Esteban?” He asked again. His boyfriend smiled a crooked smile and slowly pulled a little box from his pocket.

And before Lance could comprehend what was happening his boyfriend had sunk down on one knee.  
“Lance Stroll.” Esteban said and his voice only trembled ever so slightly. “Would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”  
Lance just stood there frozen. Did Esteban just…? Did he propose? Lance’s mouth fell open. Esteban gazed up at him with worry filled eyes. That seemed to snap Lance out of his trance. Slowly he fell down onto his knees so that he was eye to eye with his boyfriend.  
“Yes!” He whispered. “Yes, of course I want to marry you!”  
And with that he pulled his boyfriend … no, his _fiancé_ into a breath-taking kiss.

***

Almost a year later Lance and Esteban were again in the magical clearing where Esteban had proposed. But this time they were holding hands and gazed lovingly into the eyes of each other.  
And when the receptionist asked them the most important question neither of them only thought about saying No.

The day they were wed was cold but neither Lance nor Esteban felt it. They were warmed by their love glowing inside them.  
A love that would never fade.  
A love that would burn for all eternity.


End file.
